


Number One

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Friendship, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Murder, New Family, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Running Away, Sad Luther Hargreeves, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Number Two isn't here.Number Three isn't here.Number Four isn't here.Number Five isn't here.Number Six isn't here.Number Seven isn't here.So why is Number One still here?
Relationships: Past Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Umbrella Academy, it belongs to Gerard Way. Also this would be different than the comics/TV series, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This fanfic contains:  
> Murder  
> Blood  
> Violence

One thing always confuses Luther: why is he still in the Academy?

Diego has left. Allison has left. Klaus has left. Five is missing. Ben is dead. Vanya has left too. Everyone has left, so why is he still here? Why is he still loyal to he who won't even call him by his name? Who won't even bother to name him and all his siblings? Why is he still loyal to he who only uses him for what he's got?

A part of him told him to leave this shithole. Why should he even stay? There's so much in the world that he hasn't tried, he hasn't done. Doing repetitive things, even with the praise he gets, can only do so much to a person. Of course, Reginald praises him- he's the only member who stayed loyal.

Luther doubts if he should try to leave. What's at store for him? How will he fare? How will he survive? He needs to work to eat and true, he doesn't know how. He doesn't know how jobs work. He doesn't know how friends work. He doesn't know how living on his own work. He doesn't know how to function as a real living human being.

Strongest as he is, dead as he is. How can you be alive when you feel nothing? How can you feel alive when you don't actually have a name? How can you tell you're alive when you got no new stories to tell? How are you still alive when you're trapped? That's not going to be him anymore. He's going to truly live.

With certainty, Luther knows he needs to pack his things first. Jumpers, shirts, trousers, shoes, you name it- he got them all in his bags. He has superhuman strength, why should he feel troubled by carrying a few bags? Ben's dead body was a lot heavier, yet he can carry it with ease.

With one last longing glance at his childhood room, he finally turned around and closed it, no longer looking back. He's made up his mind- he will leave, therefore he will live. He can't keep on being a ghost anymore.

"Master Luther-" he turned his head to see Pogo with his cane. Luther always wonders- where does he come from? How can he be so intelligent? How can he actually speak and walk and think? Don't animals not do that? "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving this house," Luther answers honestly. "I can't keep living as an undead anymore. I need to live somewhere beyond these walls. I need to actually be recognised as Luther, not Number One of the Academy."

"I wish you luck, Master Luther." Luther walked closer to the monkey and gave him a hug- a soft, genuine hug. A hug he had so long not given to anyone else, not even Allison.

"Thank you, Pogo," Luther mumbled as he departs from the hug. He grabbed his bags again and walk closer to Reginald's study. The old man himself was writing things on his study, and Luther felt a tug on his heart.

Should he really leave? Look at Reginald, truly lonely and tired. Luther can really see the wrinkles and lines that had been on his face, how close he needs to be to see his handwriting despite the fact that he wears a monocle already. 

This alone raises so many questions in Luther's heart. How can he live so alone, so distant from society? What made him know that 43 children can hold powers impossible to the human mind? How can he isolate himself so far from the rest of humanity?

"Dad," Luther calls. "Can you hear me?"

"Speak, Number One."

The name Luther still hates. It reminded him that he's not exactly seen as a human being by Reginald. No, Reginald only sees him as an ornament that can come to use at times of need. Luther hates being unseen. Luther hates being alone. Luther hates being so _invisible_. That's going to change. 

"I want to move out," Luther announced. Reginald dropped his pen, facing Luther for the first time since he got here.

"Why?"

"I want to really live," Luther explains. "I don't want to be an undead anymore. I want a life and I won't get it here."

"You're the best soldier-"

"I'm also a human too, Dad!" Luther snaps. "That's it, that's the problem! You don't see me as anything else but a soldier! You won't even call me by my name! You won't even name me- you had to ask Mum to name me, and Mum isn't even human! You're literally the only other human in this house I can come to contact and you won't even call me by my name."

"Very well, Number One." Reginald looks down, holding his pen. "Leave the Academy if you so wishes to. Leave this house if you must. Leave the place that had been _your home_ for your life. The Academy will _always_ haunt you."

At that moment, Luther glanced at the tattoo resting on his wrist. A black umbrella tattoo, forever there to remind him what he had been a part of- and he hates it. He hates the tattoo- just another way to show that he had only been a brand.

"I'll remove this tattoo," Luther announced. "This Academy will no longer haunt me. I will no longer be known as Number One of the Umbrella Academy. I will be known as Luther Hargreeves- as I should be. I will matter more than just because of powers."

"Very well, Number One," Reginald continued writing. "You're dismissed."

"I have a name," Luther spat before leaving the academy he had called home for years since he was a babe.

Only when he stepped outside does he realise that he doesn't actually have any place to go. Allison- no, she's getting divorced. Diego- no, he doesn't actually have a house, same with Klaus. Vanya- no, she hates his guts.

Where will he go?


	2. Chapter 2

Luther kept walking until his legs can't bring him further anymore. He's cold, he's hungry, he's tired, he's so many things at once. He's also scared, confused, and disappointed. Why did he leave the Academy so brashly? Reginald was right- the Academy had been his home for over two decades. What made him think that he can live outside on his own?

He can't give an answer to why. There's no reason why he should think he'll fare better outside alone than in the Academy, where there are Grace and Pogo to care for him and Reginald to keep him on his toes. He doesn't have Allison's support or Diego's or Vanya's or even Klaus's.

Luther realises that between his siblings, he's the dumbest fool. The dumbest bastard there is. Who would actually leave their safe haven with nothing but a couple of shirts? Allison left the moment she got married, Diego left the moment he heard about the boxing place, Vanya left the moment she got money from writing, Klaus, like him, doesn't prepare anything before he left- and look where it got him.

Luther thinks he should turn back. No one would go far in life without any support. He turned his back facing the road that'll lead to the Academy, mentally preparing a script of how he wasn't in the right state of mind, how he's very sorry for the rude act he pulled earlier, and how he's going to live the rest of his life as a soldier to the Academy.

Will he, though?

Will he really want to be a soldier for the rest of his life? Will he really want to be chained for the rest of his life? Will he really want to never erase the damning tattoo on his wrist? Will he really want to be tied to the Academy all the time? Will he want to never know what's it like to party, or get drunk, or even find love that isn't his married sister? Will he want to never actually be referred to by his name?

Will he want to keep on being Number One of the Umbrella Academy?

No. The answer is no. He doesn't want a life of fake shit.

Luther knew it had been the right choice, that he had to keep moving. Again, he can't actually ask for help from any of his siblings anyway; not that they would help him. Except for Allison, who is starting a family. He's not exactly the kindest to them, he had been a replica of their father. Their strict and horrible father who doesn't want anything else but their powers.

No more.

Luther founds himself leaning his back on an empty alleyway and slides down, feeling relief for his legs that had been killing him. He chose that specific alleyway so he can be alone, far from people. Imagine the judgement he'll get when they realise that he's gone rogue on his own with nothing but shirts in hand. They'll laugh at his stupidity, they'll go 'oh you're so stupid, everyone knows you've got to have some cash with you before you run away!'

Well, he _knew_ what he'll do for a living. He's got unimaginable strength, he can work on lifting things from shops, unloading deck or anything. Hell, maybe he can help to unload groceries from lorries to markets. They need strength to get them down the lorries and he's got the guns. He needs money and they got the greens. He can work it out.

What else can he do, huh? That can't be his only occupation, he needs more greens.

He can be a policeman, he had been a soldier for the Umbrella Academy. but that means he'll be a mindless soldier again, and he doesn't want that. At least he'll be seen as Luther Hargreeves. No, he'll just be seen as Number One of the Umbrella Academy and nothing else again. He can't play instruments, so what can he do for a living?

He can be a boxer. Yes, it'd be unfair with what he has, but Michael Phelps is double-jointed yet he was allowed to be a swimmer. Probably it'll take convincing to actually let him be a boxer, but it can work. Or maybe a runner? He can run, he's physically fit and he doesn't have superspeed. The only advantage he'll have would be that he used to be a soldier and nothing else.

Yes, that can work. He can see himself being a runner without any obvious advantage- unlike being a boxer. How does he apply to be a runner, though? He'll have to go to a sports centre and prove his skills before anything. He doesn't even know where is the nearest sports centre- maybe the dream isn't as close as it seemed. Yet again, it doesn't mean it's unreachable.

His stomach rumbled and he knew he should eat first before anything or forget the dream of being able to stand properly on his own. He can't let himself die out of hunger. He checked for money in his pockets before remembering that he doesn't actually have any, he doesn't even have a phone. He had been sheltered all his life- and look where it got him now.

Sighing, he stood up once again, hiding his clothes behind a nearby dust bin. There was a shop selling herbs and such nearby, maybe he can do some work for some dollars. Maybe the shop can provide him with a place to stay for a little! He lifted the bags again and walked in the shop.

"Hello," the clerk greeted him. "How may I help you?"

"Umm-" Luther bit his bottom lip. "I need cash and I was wondering if I could maybe work here? Unload items off the lorries and deliver them here?"

"You're Luther Hargreeves, aren't you?" The clerk smiled. "Number One with the super strength?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, you are definitely accepted here. Come on, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

_"One, pass the ball!"_

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven were playing in a nearby park as little children, seven years of age. Reginald felt that they've behaved well enough to let them have this one fun. They were playing basketball, One, Two, Three, were in one team and Four, Five, Six, and Seven were in another team. One was holding the ball._

_"It's not safe!" One said to Two as Two was being blocked by Six. But One knew he has to, for he himself was getting blocked by Four and the opposing team is not winning this game._

_"One! I'm open!" Three kept jumping, but One wouldn't dare to throw the ball to her unless he is at closer range. She is too far right and Four can take over the moment he lets go._

_"Four- get out of the way!"_

_"No!"_

_One groaned in frustration as he pushed Four away, causing Four to be thrown so far off that he falls. The rest of the children gasped in awe._

_"You just threw me off!" Four protested, being on the ground. "So far off."_

_"I'm so sorry, Four!" One ran over to Four's side, offering his hand. "Let me help you."_

_"Don't touch me!" Four glared as he tried to stand on his own but failed as he stumbled, forcing him to accept help from One. "You pushed me!"_

_"I didn't mean to, I swear! How did you get thrown so far off, anyway? The game was there!"_

_"Perhaps One has super strength?" Five asked. "We all have shown our powers but One and Seven, maybe One has powers but just a little late in showing?"_

_"When will mine appear?" Seven asked innocently._

_"Super strength!" One grinned, looking down at his hands. "Wicked."_

Luther woke up and rubbed his face. He realised that he's never really known as Luther since childhood, but as Number One. That's his most defining feature, along with his 'undying' loyalty for the Academy. Well, that's going to change now.

Luther checked the time, 7 AM. At 8 AM, the pick-up lorry will arrive and he'll have to unload the docks so if he wants to shower, he has to do it now. He checked his bag for the toiletries he had packed earlier and left the spare room provided, heading for the bathroom.

Once he left, he went to the kitchen where he met the clerk again, Eden is their name. Eden is a black nonbinary with a big nose and a bright smile, their hair styled to cornrows.

"Hey, Luther!" Eden greeted. "I prepared you some omelette and coffee. What a rough night you had, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you better dig in. Don't want you fainting on the job." Eden smiled. "Don't be so shy, I'm eating too!"

Luther expressed his thanks before digging in. He likes Eden, they're such a warm and friendly person.

"So, where will you go?" Eden asked. "Will you stay here long-term?"

"Well, I would like to," Luther answered. "I have no legitimate plans at hand though. I can be a runner, but I would have to have cash at hand and train first before I can be a runner."

"I'm sure you'll get in quick, you're a member of the Umbrella Academy!"

"I was, yeah."

"Why here?" Eden continued. "Why not a policeman or something more than this?"

"Being a policeman would remind me too much of the Academy," Luther answered, drinking his coffee. "And that I'd love to let it go. I don't want to be a mindless soldier anymore, doing things just because they're orders without questioning them or object."

"I see-" Eden nods. "If I may ask, why are you leaving the Academy in the first place?"

"Because I don't want to be Number One anymore," Luther answered quickly. "I don't want to be recognised as Number One of the Umbrella Academy anymore. My siblings have all either left, missing, or dead. The ones who would call me by my name are Pogo, a humanoid monkey, and my mum, a robot. My dad wouldn't even call me Luther."

"Well, Luther-" Eden nods in understanding. "It's a good thing that you came by and ask for help. From the looks of it, I think this is your first time stepping out of the Academy."

"What makes you think so?"

"You didn't have anything but clothes with you," Eden lists off. "You have no destination to go, you got no legitimate plan on what you'll do, and you're kinda too honest. We just met."

"Oh."

"I mean I appreciate you being honest with me, I would like to house you for as long as you need. I need friends and I happen to have extra space," Eden elaborated. "But if you encounter anyone else, that sort of information should be kept secret. Bad people can use them to their advantage. Super strength is very good and all, but there are more to fighting than just punching and throwing stuff."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Eden took a final drink of their coffee. "Just, be careful of who you trust. Not everyone is your ally."

"Thank you-" Luther smiled at Eden. "For being my ally."

"Don't mention it. Let me have the plates, I'll wash them." Eden had their hand outstretched for the plate. Luther handed them his plate and Eden placed it in the dishwasher. "Have you ever been drunk, Luther?"

"Drunk?"

"I'll take that as a no." Eden bit their bottom lip. "Well, what do you say if we go for a drink tonight?"

"Where?"

"There's a bar, not too far," Eden continued. "I'm not gonna leave you if that's what you're worried about."

"I've never had alcohol."

"You're in it for a surprise." Eden grinned as they nudged Luther's side. 

"How do you do it?"

"I'll show you there later. Come on, the pick-up lorry has arrived."

Maybe this standing on your own thing isn't too bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm gonna take your drinking virginity."

Luther and Eden are in front of the bar Eden told him earlier. Luther is dressed in a woollen dark green jumper and jeans, Eden is dressed in a striped t-shirt and knee-length khaki jeans.

"What?"

"This is your first time drinking alcohol, right?" Eden asked, looking up to their new friend and roommate.

"That is beyond horrible," Luther said before he closed his eyes. Eden laughed. 

"Ready?" They asked. "I'm not going to leave you."

"What if I drink too much and I..." he doesn't finish his words but Eden catches on quickly. He doesn't want to somehow end up like Klaus and Ben, a drug addict and a drunk.

"A few won't hurt." Eden pats his back. "That's why you need to drink responsibly."

"I trust you." Luther sighed as he rolled over the hem of his jumper. "Let's go."

"That's what we're talking about!"

They both entered in. The deafening pop music filled Luther's ears, the sight of drunk people everywhere. There's one passing out near the dance floor as her friends carried her to a table, couples snogging, a few people dancing on the dance floor, smoke as there are a couple of people smoking. Eden rushed to the bartender and Luther joined.

"Hey, bartender!" Eden called as they placed the money on the counter. "Can I have two gin and tonic? It's my friend's first time."

"Sure thing." The bartender accepts the money and works to get the drink. 

"How much is that?"

"Tonight's on me, don't worry about it," Eden assured him. "Now, I understand this is all new to you and you may actually want to try more than drinking weak alcohol but you don't want to go there yet. Build your way up, drink responsibly."

"Ok."

"If you're already tipsy, tell me. We should leave by then."

"Why?"

"Because this is your first time and your body isn't much tolerant towards it yet," Eden answered. The bartender arrived with two clear glasses and both of them thanked him. "If you want to dance, go ahead. But that's all you'll do for now, you can try more once we go here more often."

"Thanks, Eden." Luther smiled as he lifted up the glass. "I've never really lived outside the Academy, haven't done anything other than what can be done there."

"Well, there's the first time in everything," Eden smirked as they lifted the glass too. "Bottoms up."

Luther drinks the gin and tonic at hand. The taste of citrus and coriander immediately filled his taste buds with just a hint of something bittersweet. Eden finished the drink as soon as they drank it, but Luther isn't at hurry as he enjoyed the drink slower, already halfway.

"Do you like it?" Eden asked. Luther nods, still processing the drink. "Take it slow, no one's hurrying you."

"I quite like it, thanks." Luther gave Eden a soft one-armed hug. Eden pats his back before they depart, Luther drinking the gin and tonic until it's finished.

"What have you done?" Luther asked once the glass is empty. "How frequent do you go here?"

"Pretty much every weekend." Eden shrugged. "I've fucked whilst drunk with a complete stranger."

"Sounds like Klaus and Ben-" Luther scoffs. Eden sent him a questioning look. "My brothers Klaus and Ben did a lot of questionable things whilst drunk."

"Ahh, I see," Eden smirked as they raised their eyebrow at the empty glasses. "Want a second round?"

"If that's fine with you."

"Of course it is! Bartender!" They called. The bartender went closer as Eden placed the same amount of money on the counter. "Same order, two."

"How do you know you've had enough?"

"That depends on each person," Eden answered. "Basically the safest is when you start losing control on your bodily movements."

"I see." The bartender placed two more glasses on the counter and Luther grabbed one the same time Eden also grabbed one.

"Cheers!" Eden said before drinking, Luther doing the same. Same, the citrusy bittersweet flavour took over his taste buds. Luther feels warmer inside.

The music is playing 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by Eurythmics, a song he and his siblings liked. Luther smiled, he remembered that everyone in the room would dance to this song.

"Ahh, you like this too?" Eden asked. Luther nods as he stared at the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance," Luther invited Eden. Eden nods and they both abandoned their drinks, dancing on the dance floor.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_   
_Who am I to disagree?_   
_I've travelled the world and the seven seas_   
_Everybody's lookin' for something_

Luther snapped his fingers as he moved his body left and right, Eden dancing even wilder than him. Luther scoffed, what a show-off!

_Some of them want to use you_   
_Some of them want to get used by you_   
_Some of them want to abuse you_   
_Some of them want to be abused_

Reginald had wanted to abuse them and he succeeded. He used their abilities and he succeeded. No more. Luther no longer wants to be abused, he's breaking free.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_   
_Who am I to disagree?_   
_I've travelled the world and the seven seas_   
_Everybody's lookin' for something_

True, Luther had been looking for something. After all, isn't that thing normal? This is his sweet dream, to be dancing freely and worry-free with his new friend.

"Luther! Check this out!" Eden twirled on the dance floor and slutdrops. "I bet you can't do that!"

"Show-off!" Luther laughed as he attempted to do the same. It should be easy, right? It looked easy. Just squat real low and pop right back up.

Nope, he can't do it. Luther fell to his arse as he lost balance. Eden laughed hard as they offered a hand to help Luther up and he accepts, minding his own ability.

This doesn't seem bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I might actually get used to this."

Luther and Eden sat on the counter, both having breakfast together. Eden made them both pancakes and ginger tea.

"How does having 6 other siblings feel like?" Eden asked. "I mean, I'm an only child here so I'm curious."

"Well, you could say we're problematic-" Luther shrugged. "We usually fight to get our dad's attention, but he almost never gave it. When he did, it was all for the wrong reasons."

"Damn-" Eden closed their eyes. "That's some shitty childhood."

"You could say." Luther shrugged. "Our dad didn't bother to name any of us at all, calling us by numbers."

"So how _did_ you get the name Luther?"

"Our mum- the robot named us," Luther answered. "When we're seven years old, Mum gave all of us names."

"So you grew up being called numbers?" Eden asked, their eyes wide. Luther nods. "Wow, can't imagine. I thought that's just your mission name."

"My mission name was Spaceboy, I don't know why though." Luther drinks his ginger tea. "Wow, this is awesome."

"Thanks, Spaceboy." Luther glared at Eden as the latter laughed. "Spaceboy sounds super childish."

"Well, my dad wasn't the most creative person around." Luther shrugged. 

"Maybe you're called Spaceboy because you have super strength and you can hold up the weight of space better than people without super strength?" Eden theorises. Luther scoffed in amusement. 

"Too far off," Luther says before he furrowed his brows. "I'm called 'Spaceboy' because I'm always so fascinated with space. You could say I'm a nerd growing up."

"That's cool, Professor Luther." Eden checks the time only to find out it was 7.58 AM. "Oh shit, the store should be open now! Luther, hand me your plate." Eden outstretched their hand, holding a plate in another. Luther hands them his used one and Eden placed them in the dishwasher.

"So, what will I do?" Luther asked.

"I'll deal with the customers, you fill me in whenever I can't," Eden answered. "Oh, and help get whatever herbs or spices needed from the shelves."

"Will do." Eden turned the door sign from 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN', sitting on the seat behind the counter.

"Now we wait-" Eden sighed. "This isn't as fun as you probably thought, I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine-" Luther scoffs. "It's better than either training or be in missions, you at least do something every day."

"If you say so." Eden raised a brow as they smiled. Just their luck, their first customer came.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Eden asked as they greeted the customer. It was an older woman- possibly in her 50s with a glaring red hat and a feather.

"Of course, I'd like some green onions and dried basil." Eden nods.

"How many?"

"Three stalks of green onions and one bottle of basil."

"Luther, can you grab green onions? They're in that shelf- lowest row." Eden points to a shelf right behind. Luther nods as he worked on getting the onions. It was three stalks, right? He grabbed exactly three stalks and gave them to Eden who thanked him, already having the basil shaker.

"That'll be 7 dollars in total," Eden said. The lady gave them the exact money before she left after saying her thank you to the workers.

"So it's basically like this every day, Luther," Eden said. "Five days of the week, at Thursdays the lorry comes, then be drunk off my arse at weekends. It wasn't usual for me to get drunk on weekdays, yet again it wasn't usual for me to get a working partner."

"I like it." Luther grinned as he stared around the shop. "Really."

"So we'll split what we gain into two," Eden explained. "You get 35% and I get 65% of the income- what do you say?"

"You're the boss here, Eden." Luther shrugs. "After all, I live with you and you need to find ways to keep the business active whilst filling two stomachs, so I think that's fair."

"Alright then." Eden pats Luther's back. "It's nice to call you my friend and my working partner."

"It's nice to call you my friend and working partner too," Luther smiled as he crushed Eden in a hug. Eden pats his back several times before Luther remembers of his super strength and lets go of the hug.

"Let an adult breathe, wouldn't you?" Eden complained as they coughed. 

"Sorry!" Luther laughs. Eden huffed.

"It's fine, it's fine. Super strength and all, right?" Eden gave him a lopsided grin. Luther sheepishly smiled as he scratched the back of his head, hissing a little.

"I should learn about normal human strength, yeah."

"Well, if you want to hug and be friendly, you should," Eden agrees and had their hand up. "Fistbump me."

"What?"

"I said fistbump me," Eden repeated. "You want to learn average normal human strength, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"So fistbump me." Luther doubts before nodding and had his hand up a ball before colliding it with Eden's. Eden widened their eyes as they retreated, moving their hand side to side.

"Ow!" Eden complained, still moving their hand side to side. Luther bit his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!"

"Luther, calm down," Eden faced Luther. "It's fine."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Eden smiled. "I'll show you just how strong the fistbump should be by fist-bumping your shoulder and you can imitate it, ok?"

"Ok," Luther nods. Eden fistbumps Luther's side to show what it's supposed to be like. Luther nods, he gets it now. He should be more gentle.

"I get it now, let's try again." Luther grinned as he had his hand ready for another. Eden chuckles but did it anyway. Eden smiled in triumph as they noticed that Luther didn't put excessive force in this one.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Eden grinned as they smacked Luther's side lightly. Luther chuckles and looked down. 

So this is what living as a normal human being is like.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Lu!"

It's been a week since Luther's escapade and damn is Eden a great friend. Eden gave him an entirely new nickname, Lu. He gave them a nickname too, E. Luther steps out of the bathroom, fully clothed in a casual red cotton t-shirt.

"Hey, E," Luther greeted back. "What are we having?"

"Sausages and pancakes, wait a second." Eden turned their back onto the stove and Luther sits on the chair after grabbing himself a nice cup of coffee with a dash of milk and sugar. It's a Sunday which means work is off today. Luther stares out the window and sighed, looking at the bright light outside. At days like this would he actually enjoy training. He doesn't hate training all the time if he was to be honest.

"What a great day outside, don't you think?" Luther asked, staring at the window. Eden nods, putting the plate in front of Luther before taking their usual seat across him.

"Yeah, it's a nice day." Eden shrugs as they shove a portion of the pancake in their mouth after pouring some maple syrup on it. "You should eat."

"Oh, yeah-" Eden handed him the bottle of maple syrup. "Thanks."

"What's on your mind, Lu?" Eden asked. "You don't regret leaving the Academy, do you?"

"Oh, I don't." Luther denied. "But usually, on sunny days like this, I enjoy training. Just sometimes, though."

"Well, the nearest gym is quite far-" Eden shrugged. "But the park is only two blocks away."

"What do you say if I teach you how to fight for yourself?" Luther asked. "In case you need it."

"I'm not the fittest-"

"I'll teach the very basic ones first." Luther persuades. "What if someone's robbing the store or something?"

"This isn't the 14th century, Luther," Eden fought back. "People don't rob stores with sticks anymore, they use guns."

"But there's always a possibility!" Luther insisted. "Trust me, I fought a lot of them."

"Then I don't need to worry." Eden shook their head. "I'll have you to defend me."

"But I'm not going to always be available to fight for you, though I'd love to," Luther reasoned. "Just very basic, trust me."

"I have pepper spray and we have 911 for a reason!"

"Pepper spray won't do you good against a gun!" Luther shook his head.

"Neither does one-on-one combat!"

"You need these. Trust me," Luther persuades. Eden huffed but softly nodded.

"Fine."

"Great! First, you need to change your clothes." Luther notes. Eden looked down at their attire.

"What's wrong with my jeans and t-shirt?"

"At least your trousers," Luther reasoned. "Jeans are not exactly fighting attire."

"Fine." Eden groaned but leaves the table to their room. Luther chuckled in amusement as he stood up and washed his and Eden's dirty plates. Usually, Grace would do this, she's both the Academy's 'mum' and their maid. 

Luther sighed, how can a person be way colder than a robot? Shouldn't it be the way around- because humans can feel when robots can't? Why is the case switched here?

"I'm ready," Eden declared as they went back to the dining table, wearing green cotton trousers. "Let's go."

"Trust me! I promise I'll be gentle!"

Eden and Luther walked out of the house, Eden leading the way to the park they mentioned and soon they arrived.

"Luther, I think this is one most stupid," Eden laughed, their colourful cornrows flowing before resting on their back. "Can't we just enjoy the beautiful morning and sit around, maybe play with the swings?"

Luther chuckled. "You need these. Trust me." Eden moved their head to the sides, rolling their eyes. 

"Fine."

"So first, your standing stance should be firm and strong. Where's your strong leg?" Luther starts. Eden groaned.

"What the hell is a strong leg?" Eden asked. Luther changed his facial expressions to a serious one and took a step closer to Eden, forcing Eden to take a step back with their right leg.

"Your left leg is the strong leg," Luther determined. Then he took Eden's left arm and made it to serve a shield, using his own balled-up arm as to put pressure on their 'shield'. "Use your strong leg to stabilise yourself. The arm should be strong."

"Is this not?"

"Anyone can push you to the ground so easily, no offence." Eden raised a brow. "Strengthen your stance and firm your arm. Put more power into it."

"I haven't even started lifting weights!"

"You don't need to be a bodybuilder to have at least that one better," Luther fought. "Come on. You might get hurt somewhere in the future and I need you to know this so at least you won't be so much of a lost cause and able to defend yourself."

"Alright." Eden pouted and Luther resisted the urge to laugh. Eden looks so cute with their newly-pierced lip out like that, the rays of sunlight kissing their caramel skin. Eden stood up straight and placed more power on their stance and their 'shield'. Luther used his arm to 'attack' the 'shield', a.k.a. placing more power on the arm. 

Eden can resist Luther when he used the same amount of power he used earlier, but the minute Luther used more power than what he used before, Eden stumbles backwards already. 

"You're smaller than me so it'll put you in an advantage if you wait for me to attack," Luther continued. "But you're not the smallest one out there. Look at your opponent. If you're smaller, it'll be better for you if you're the 'defender'. If you're bigger, it'll be better for you if you're the 'attacker'."

"Maybe consider the fact that you have super strength?" Eden asked. "Just a thought."

"I'm not immortal-" Luther shook his head. "There are times where even with my super strength, I'm in danger of being killed too, though probably not as great as you."

"Sorry." Eden bit their bottom lip and redid their stance. "Again?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Luther?"

Luther pops his head out the moment he heard Eden calls his name. He had been laying down on his bed, just finished restocking the shop. It's been three weeks since he moved out of the Academy and must he say, he doesn't regret the choice at all. At least Eden treats him like a real person instead of a bothersome thing, and truth be told, he actually likes having Eden around, working for them.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go out, you wanna join or what?" Eden asked again. "I noticed that you might be tired from restocking and all so if you don't want to, it's your choice. But if you wanna?"

Luther blinks, feeling touched that his opinion has been asked for instead of people (read: Reginald) just assuming what he wants and him being forced to comply to each thoughtlessly, doing what he (Reginald) thinks is right and not what he (Luther) thinks is right.

"No thanks, I'm tired," Luther answered. "I thought you said you only get drunk at weekends."

"I'm not leaving to get drunk off my arse." Eden shook their head. "Well, if you say so. Lock the door behind me, ok? I have the spare key so don't worry about me."

"I know how to stay safe alone in a house, Eden."

"Yeah, with you an ex-Academy member and all." Eden nods. "I'm just worried, super-strength doesn't equate to immortal."

"I know that, E." Luther stood up and walked closer to Eden, rubbing their arm. "I'll be ok, no need to get worried about me. Where will you go, anyway?"

"I've got a meeting three blocks away from here," Eden answered and sighed. "Alright. Want me to grab you something on my way?"

"Crisps?" Luther asked. "I like those."

"Alright, crisps." Eden nods, flipping their cornrows back. "Specific flavour?"

"Whatever you want."

"See you later. Close the door behind me."

"Have fun!" Luther yelled as Eden closes the door, Luther locking it behind them. What is that all about, why is Eden suddenly nervous around him today? Is it because of Luther's performance this day being flatter than usual? He admits he's tired from unloading the stocks and helping to restock the store, but it shouldn't mean anything. Right? It's not like he was sick.

So what's the reason for the sudden change? Did Eden realise Luther isn't much of a help and they're firing him? But why? It's not like Luther's been demanding or something. Contrary, Luther doesn't demand much other than for them to leave the bathroom quicker so he can take a piss, and that's ereyesterday. So why is the sudden change?

Luther retreats back to his bedroom, laying on the bed. He doesn't know the reason for Eden's change in behaviour. Is it because Luther's not being helpful enough? He could've sworn he did all his duties the best he can. Is it because he's too rude of a friend? True, he isn't the most familiar of the world, that's because he's been raised secluded in the Academy- and _it's not like he was allowed to second-guess Reginald's orders._

His siblings had all left the Academy sooner than him- and that's good for them. But they weren't assigned as Number One for a reason: he had been. He had been assigned the role of the 'leader' pretty much since infancy. Why is that? Why was he assigned the role of the leader since he couldn't even talk? What did Reginald see in him that can be interpreted as signs of leadership skills? He couldn't even fistbump normally without Eden telling him how!

Why did he stay for as long as he did? Why was he such a coward and not leave earlier? Why so late in his life- twenty-six years later? Why was he only fed up with Reginald's bullshit now? Is it even right for him to call Reginald's antiques 'bullshit' when because of him, the world hasn't gone to an utter catastrophe yet?

Luther shouldn't have left, Reginald would be so lonely without him. Reginald doesn't have anyone else, goddamn it! He only had Luther- and he left him. He should come back, apologise to Reginald, and hope for the best that he's still the Number One. How's Pogo? How's Grace? Are they still ok? Have they gone mad from Reginald's silence? Why do they even have Grace- Grace is a robot! And how the fuck does a monkey fucking talk? How did Reginald meet Pogo?

Luther opened his suitcase and started shoving clothes in, Reginald needs him. The world needs Number One! Otherwise, why is he even born? Why is he powered when Eden hadn't- when most of the world aren't? He was born to save the world. He was born to give solutions to the world's problems. He was born to be the best. He was born to always help.

But isn't it the reason why he left the Academy?

Didn't he want to be seen as a soldier and nothing else? Didn't he long to be seen as a friend? Didn't he long to be seen as a normal boy with normal wants? Wasn't he fed up with Reginald constantly pressing him? Wasn't he fed up with Reginald never even calling him by his name- rather by a damn number? A damn number! How fucking degrading is it, that he didn't even have a name- something every-fucking-one should have?

He remembered about Eden, his ally and his friend. Eden wouldn't be happy with his sudden departure, they wouldn't like it at all. Luther admits, he enjoys their presence so much. Eden gave him so much of his firsts, like his first Indian food, his first alcohol, his first hanging out at bars, hell- even his first dancing on the dance floor. Luther won't be able to hold the feelings if he has to leave them behind, Eden is such a great friend.

What should he do?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Lu."

Luther greeted them as he sat down the dining table, as usual, rubbing the sleep of his eyes. Somehow last night he was on the bed when he had fallen asleep on the floor after crying his eyes out. He also unpacked his bags, he doesn't remember ever planning to leave last night. 

What happened?

"Luther, what do you say if we have scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast?" 

It's been a month since Luther ran away yet Luther doubts his former decision to be a runner. The nearest gym is quite far and he likes the security Eden can give. 35% isn't so bad at all, Eden is so patient in teaching him how to live normally. Shouldn't he be grateful to get a roommate as patient as them? Why did he want to leave?

"That'll be great, you're a good cook anyway." Luther shrugs, sipping on his black coffee. Reginald didn't like coffee and didn't have any in the Academy, it's when he moved out he had so many of his firsts. 

"Sure thing, Bromeo." Luther furrowed his brows. Bromeo?

"Bromeo?"

"You know Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" Eden asked. 

"Oh, yeah. It's about two young teenagers from two different families who hated each other but the two teenagers fell in love and tried to run away together, right?" Luther nods, putting down his coffee mug. Eden nods.

"You're like my Romeo, but my bro." Eden serves one of the plates to the table in front of Luther before taking a seat in front of him. "Hence Bromeo, from the word 'bro' and 'Romeo'."

"Ahh, I see." Luther nods, taking a spoon and spooning some of the scrambled eggs in his mouth. "This is so good. Well, anything you cook ends up good."

"Thank you." Eden looks down before back up again, grabbing the ketchup nearby and adding some to their plate before eating.

Luther stole a glance at Eden, furrowing his brows as he sees how... weird... Eden looks. Even with how dark Eden's skin is Luther can see how there are hints of red on their caramel skin and they can't seem to sit properly. The eyes aren't focused, all in all, they're a mess. What's wrong? 

"Eden, what's going on?" Luther asked the moment he finished his bacon, having to finish the remaining scrambled eggs. "You seem... rather off... Are you sick? Your face is red, we should get you medicine. Are you running a fever?"

"Nothing, nothing," Eden assured him before looking down. "Actually, there is something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What happened to you yesterday?" Eden asked, looking up to see him. "It's not every day you see someone on the floor of their room with tear stains down their face. Be honest, do you regret living with me?"

"No I don't, I don't regret living with you at all," Luther denied. "It's complicated, but I'm not thinking about running away from you."

"I see, I see." Eden took a sip out of their water. "I went back at four AM and checked on you a bit, I was shocked when I see you asleep on the floor with the suitcase half-filled and tear stains all over your face."

"I thought about it, not gonna lie." Luther bit his bottom lip as he confessed. "I thought my dad missed me, I was the most loyal one between us members and the one with the best leadership skill if I say so myself."

"What stopped you?"

"I can't do everything on my own," Luther continued. "I can't save the world on my own. None of my siblings stayed, so why do I have to? Why do I have to stay loyal to my dad when he wouldn't even call me by my name? Why would I have to stay loyal to him when he wouldn't even name us?"

"Fair point."

"Then I thought about you," Luther moved on to the second point. "You wouldn't be happy at all if I leave you and frankly I am happy to be here. It's nowhere as grand as the Academy was but you gave me what I always wanted, recognition. Sure, you know Number One, but you also know Luther, something my dad doesn't bother to do."

"You'll always be Luther to me." Eden held Luther's hand and smiled, which he smiled back. "The cute dumbarse who don't even know how to fistbump."

"Hey, you don't know how to fight!" Luther laughed. "We have our own strengths and weaknesses."

"I guess." Eden pulled apart as they took a swig off their drink.

"What about you, E?" Luther asked. Eden hummed as they looked up their glass to face him. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"I had a meeting."

"And you being jittery right now is a result from it?" Luther questioned further. Just then Luther sees Eden's cheeks turn reddish, their legs still jumpy.

"You could say," Eden squeaked. "I had a one-night stand."

"Oh?" Luther raised his brow, somehow feeling a bit gutted with the confession. "With who?"

"Some skinny brunet, you don't need to know the details." Eden waved off. Luther chuckled as he stood up and grabbed Eden's plate with his before walking to the sink.

"No need to be so shy with me, E." Luther turned on the tap. "I may not know much but I'm not clueless."

"It's fine, you don't want to hear the details." Luther laughed as he dried the plates, placing them on the rack. 

"Who's the brunet? Do I know him?"

"Number Four," Eden whispered, but Luther heard. Luther sighed loudly as he hit his head to the counter. 

"My brother?"

"It's just one night, I swear!" Eden had their hands up in an 'I surrender!' manner. "He's so sweet with the charming smile-"

"I don't want to hear you thirsting over my brother!" Luther hissed. Eden laughed at their friend's behaviour.

"Come on, we better open up the store now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's go, Lu!"

Eden had been standing by the door. It's the weekend and Eden wants a change to their weekend routines. Instead of winding up drunk in a nearby bar, they're going to walk around the neighbourhood and end up in a beautiful park nearby. 

"Wait up, E!" Luther grabs his coat and rushed to Eden's side. Eden opened the door and stepped out, Luther following behind them. Eden locks the door then and the two began on their journey.

"It sure is a nice evening, isn't it?" Eden sighed. Luther smiled as he nods, admiring the road and the buildings on the sides.

"It's a beautiful evening," Luther confirmed. "Thank you, Eden."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me, giving me so many of my firsts and staying beside me," Luther elaborated. "I don't think I've ever smiled this much before."

"Come on, Lu-" Eden pats Luther's shoulder. "I don't want you gloomy and thinking about your unhappy past. It's past, this is what's present! Come on, chin up!"

"I'm not sulking today, E." Luther smiled as he looked down.

"Say it with me, come on." Eden stopped Luther for a moment as they faced him, hands on either of his shoulders. "I'm putting the past behind me and I will not dwell on them anymore."

"Eden-"

"Say it, come on," Eden insisted. "I want to hear it from you. You can do it."

"Fine." Luther sighed as he looked up to meet Eden's big dark brown eyes. Somehow their eyes glow brightly tonight in a way Luther can't quite describe, he liked it. "I'm putting the past behind me and I will not dwell on them anymore."

"Make a pinky promise with me," Eden said, having their little finger pointing out already.

"That is?"

"It's a move you make when you make a promise," Eden explained. "So when you make a promise to someone, you link your little finger to theirs and you will have to try your best to honour the promise."

"Sounds scary."

"There's no consequence if you break them," Eden countered. "Nothing will happen to you if you break it. Well, in actuality you'll have your little finger cut up-"

"NO!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO CUT YOUR LITTLE FINGER IF YOU BREAK IT!" Eden yelled before they sighed. "Nothing is going to happen."

"So what's the purpose of this, then?"

"It's just for fun, I promise!" Eden exclaimed. "Please?"

"Fine." Luther linked his little finger with Eden's. "I promise that I'll put the past behind me and I will not dwell on them anymore."

"Noted!" Eden grinned as they soon put their hand down, Luther following soon after. Eden laughed soon after.

"What's so funny?"

"You should've seen your face!" Eden snorted. "You were so panicked it's hilarious!"

"That's another first in my list," Luther commented. "Along with my first coffee, my first alcoholic drink, my first selling things, my first runaway destination-"

"I'll be delighted to show you other firsts," Eden smirked as they took Luther's arm and put it behind their shoulders and walked along. "Maybe your first kiss."

"Believe it or not, I've kissed," Luther confessed.

"Really?" Eden raised an eyebrow as they turned to look at him. "Who?"

"Allison, one of my sisters," Luther answered. Eden furrowed their brows. "Yeah. She's my first kiss and my first relationship. My only, if I might say."

"Did she force herself on you?" Eden asked, all defensive for Luther. "Were you hurt?"

"What- no!" Luther denied. "We were resting after playing with the rest of our siblings in a park. There was a couple kissing in front of us and Allison suggested that we should try that because we care for each other so much."

"You realise THAT was incest, don't you?" Eden asked, their voice dripping with worry for their newest friend. 

"What's so bad?"

"What's so bad about incest?!" Eden can't believe what they're hearing. Luther doesn't know what's so bad about incest? Damn it, what does this boy know? Eden wanted to let out a groan of frustration right then and there. He seriously doesn't know why incest is bad? What does Reginald teach the kids growing up?! What the fucking hell?! 

Ok, Eden doesn't know the full story and from the sound of it, neither actually knew what they were doing. There's nothing Eden wanted to do more than just storming into the Academy and punch the living daylights out of Reginald and yell at him for hours' end for not teaching the kids he raised shit. 

But that's not what Luther needs right now. Luther needs to be taught why is incest bad. Luther needs to be taught of so many things on how to be a respectable citizen and this is atrocious. He needs to learn, not scrutinised. It's not his fault he doesn't know shit, it's the first time he ever daringly went against Reginald's words and from Luther's stories, Reginald barely paid attention to any of the children.

"Here's why incest is bad-" Eden took a deep breath as they start a speech in their head. "You two are siblings, right?"

"Well, we're adopted."

"Adopted family is still family," Eden insisted. "By genes, it wouldn't be so wrong because you're not related, but adopted siblings are still siblings. Legally, you and Allison are siblings. It's incest because legally you're related."

"And?"

"Incest is taboo because of the genetic faults that may happen if they reproduce," Eden continued. "The definition broadens from just genetically to legally. Usually, incest happened between an older relative to a younger relative-"

"Allison and I share the exact same birthday."

"But you grow up together," Eden countered. Luther furrowed his brows in confusion. "The chance of forcing is there."

"She wasn't forcing and nor was I."

"I think it's best if you consult it to a psychologist," Eden said. "You should see a psychologist to help you overcome your traumas of the Academy and the shock of running away."

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

"I shouldn't have done that, you didn't know."

Eden noticed that Luther's face fell as soon as Eden 'raged' on Luther's behalf. They can't believe that Luther was never taught of that. Eden knew it couldn't be his fault, nobody bothered to teach him anything outside of being mindless soldier growing up. Still, it doesn't sit right in Eden's consciousness.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'M sorry," Eden insisted. "I should've known."

"Were you angry?"

"Not for you," Eden assured him. "For your 'father' for not teaching you anything."

"What about Allison?"

"I suppose I was-" Eden shrugged, feeling somewhat guilty. "But I remember that both of you were kids and you two wouldn't know better then. I mean it, you should consult it with a psychologist. We'll arrange it later."

"Alright." Luther sighed. There it is, awkward silence falls between the two.

"Ooh, a convenient store!" Eden pulled Luther's hand, pointing to a convenient store nearby.

"I see."

"I want to grab some gum, want anything?" Eden asked. Luther shrugged.

"Just anything." Eden nodded as they dragged Luther in with them too. Luther lets out an 'oh!' before regaining his balance and take a look around the convenience store. Eden kept pulling Luther's hands from aisle to aisle in search for some gum.

"Want a pack too?"

"Are you up for sharing yours?"

"Nah." Eden shook their head. "Well, maybe."

"I'm not buying some gum," Luther decided. "I think I'll get myself some crisps, though. I like salty food more than sweet."

"Well, you're already halfway there." Eden snorted. Luther furrowed his brows as he turned their attention towards them. "Humans naturally generate salt?"

"Oh."

"Come on!" Eden pulled Luther's hand again and looked for the aisle containing crisps. "Which flavour would you like?"

"Umm," Luther hummed as he eyed all the different flavours available. Which one tastes the best? "Which is the most popular?"

"For fuck's sake, this isn't a damn competition." Eden chuckled at their clueless friend looking so lost at a simple thing of different crisps flavours being offered. Luther shook his head and chose the cheese flavoured crisps.

"Alright, let's pay for them," Luther said as he holds one bag of crisps. Eden nods and held Luther's hand as they rushed to the counter. As the barcodes got scanned, Luther prepared some money from his wallet, the exact amount the machine displays.

"Let me chip in," Eden said, stopping Luther. "Let me pay for my gum."

"Alright." Luther took out the smaller nominal of money and combined it with Eden's before Eden takes their gum and Luther takes his crisps. They said their thanks before stepping out the convenience store.

"Do you want some?" Luther offered to Eden as he opened his bag of crisps.

"Thanks, Lu!" Eden bit their bottom lip as they took some from the bag and ate them, continuing on the stroll as both of them snack on the crisps. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it tastes great," Luther commented, just swallowing.

"Ooh, we're here already." Eden grinned as they pulled his hand to the nearest bench, sighing happily. Both of the young adults enjoy the crisps that Luther had bought together, just staring out at nothing. Enjoying the silence, none had any idea to break it. Luther likes it like this, gives him the ability to really think about things.

Luther realised that he hasn't thought of Allison as a romantic interest since her marriage to Patrick, maybe he's finally falling out of love with her. He wonders how she is right now. Is she happy with Patrick? Is Patrick patient with her? Has she has a new addition to the family? How's her job? He knew she's an actress now but he didn't waste much of his time in front of the screen, so needless to say, Eden is right. He's hopeless in the real world.

How are his other siblings? Diego, Klaus, and Vanya? Five is missing (a bitter part of Luther thinks he'll never return, even though Vanya is positive he would) and Ben is dead. Can Klaus conjure him? He felt stupid, _of course_ the German can. It's what he does. But would he, that's the question. He knew Klaus started drugs to escape the corpses from following him, and Luther understands. It's pretty much the same motivation that caused Luther to run away from the academy.

Luther thought about Eden, how sweet they are. Eden is an absolute godsend, Luther decides. Eden has been unbelievably patient with all of his antics, like when they took him to his first clubbing, when he freaked out after accidentally breaking the door handle, how they just smiled and said it's fine as Luther accidentally bend a spoon as he got a _tad bit_ emotional about a movie about a dragon 'killer' that bonds with the dragon instead of killing it, he somehow can relate to the protagonist. He wished he had the same ounce of bravery as the protagonist has.

"Thank you," Luther said, breaking the silence. Eden faced him with a questioning look on their face, still chewing some crisps. Eden swallowed. "For everything. For being a great friend, a patient boss, an informative guide, and a wonderful person."

"Thank you for being my friend too," Eden smiled as they sighed. "Luther?"

"Yes?"

"It's a beautiful night out, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Luther nods. Eden laid down their head to his shoulders, intertwining their fingers with his.

"Why don't you tell me something about you?" Luther asked. "I know we're new friends but it feels like I've known you for so long already."

"I trust you won't make fun of me." Eden chuckled. "My parents have passed away and I don't have any other family."

"Why?"

"They're lesbians and their families don't accept," Eden continued. "They had a sperm donor and they had me. But they died in an accident."

"I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, it's long ago anyway. Doesn't hurt that much anymore." Eden shrugged. "What else?"


	11. Chapter 11

"We should go back, it's getting late-" Eden checked their watch. "It's eleven o'clock, now."

"I see-" Luther nods as he stood up, having his hand out to offer Eden to grab it. Eden did and they both start to leave the park.

"It would be great if we do this more often," Luther says. "I really enjoy spending more time with you."

"Noted, and I do enjoy spending more time with you too." Eden nods. "You're really sweet and cuddly."

"Nah, that's not me."

"Seriously!" Eden fought back. "You're like so awkward at first but you're beginning to loosen up and you're such a sweet guy, you're really cuddly too!"

"I'm not cuddly."

"You never objected when I asked to cuddle you," Eden retorted, looking up to Luther. Just then Luther realises that he's letting Eden wrap their hands around his own in a clingy manner like a koala bear, but he's not subjecting. 

"I guess so-" Luther shrugged. He really likes this, being close and cuddly. He likes it that Eden is clinging onto him, they look so cute and lovely and so little. "You're warm and you're cute as a puppy, why should I object?"

"Aww, I'm cute?" Eden pulled apart to hold their chest with their fake-and-exaggerated touched look. Luther chuckled as he nudged on Eden.

"You've always been cute," Luther answers, playing with their cornrows. "How do you braid them like this?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's a lot of braiding," Luther elaborated on his question. "You must have a shit lot of patience."

"Nah, it's just fifteen minutes for me-" Eden shrugged. "I'm pretty much used to it, so it went fast."

"Does it hurt with all the pulling?"

"It's not like it's not manageable-" Eden shrugged. "It can get annoying especially when my hair isn't really tame to style but most of the times it's manageable and sometimes I enjoy it too, especially when my hair would cooperate with ease."

"I see Allison often boiling the edges of her hair after braiding them, do you do the same too?" Luther asked again. "I mean, yours aren't as long so is it possible for you?"

"Mine is armpit length so it's still possible for me to boil the ends so it doesn't go all frilly," Eden answered. "Some people with shorter hair don't, though."

"Ahh, I see." Luther smiled as he nodded. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Eden smiled as the view of the shophouse grew closer to them, Eden took out the keys to open the lock to the door. 

Eden jumped away from the door as they heard a couple of loud gunshots directed to them, Luther immediately pulling them closer to him. Luther can feel his heartbeat racing in his chest, Eden looked visibly distressed as Luther can see them closing their ears and closing their eyes shut. Luther cursed as he noticed that the door wasn't unlocked yet, which means their 'safe haven' is unreachable. Luther thought about pushing Eden so hard to break the door and put them at safety, but he doesn't think it's safe enough to do that. The bullets may fly again and shoot Eden right then and there.

Luther closed his eyes. He will not let Eden die, not tonight. They will continue their lives as shopkeepers and live their lives down low, nothing too glamorous and nothing too demanding that either of them would feel overwhelmed, enough money to go on holidays occasionally but that's it. Just a simple life between two friends. No one is going to shoot his friend, not tonight. No one's gonna die.

"What the hell?" Luther stood up straight to see who their attacker is, but he couldn't truly make sense of their face. Luther can make sense that they're light-skinned and possibly old from the pale wrinkly skin around the black mask they're wearing, holding a machine gun. Next to the attacker with a machine gun is another attacker with a baseball bat, seemingly ready to beat the shit out of them both.

Luther wasted no time as he lunged forward to pull away from the gun- which he had failed as the person pulled back their gun. It's gun-pulling war, now. The attacker with the baseball bat repeatedly hit Luther's body with the baseball bat. Luther groaned in pain, but he's not giving up now. Not when the life of his friend is at stake.

"Who are you?" Luther barked, finally having a hold on the gun. The person didn't give an answer as they kicked Luther's shin, stumbling him from his feet, forcing him to weaken his grip on the gun which led to the attacker swiping back at ease. The attacker wasted no time and letting go a few shots, leaving Luther shook as Eden fell down, crimson lacquering their stomach. 

Luther wanted to run towards his friend but both attackers held him back. Luther struggled against the grips as he kept pulling away, determined to come and check up on his friend's dead body.

"No!" Luther yelled. "Let me go! Eden!"

"Your friend's dead, as you will if you fight," an attacker whispered in his ear. Luther wanted to snap 'how do you know?' but knew that the blood spilt out too much already and Eden was unmoving, so he knew that attacker is right. Still, there's a possibility that they're wrong. 

"No!" Luther yelled as he pinned the attacker on his back down the ground, planning to disarm the person with his weight. He then can feel a thick plastic pointed on his head and looked up to see the other attacker holding him down by the sling point. The attacker wasted no time as they turned their machine gun back up and shot Luther's body a few times, leaving him with such intense pain as three bullets sit in him deeply.

"Ow!" Was the last thing he croaked before he lets darkness take over him, his mind thinking about Eden.


	12. Chapter 12

Luther fluttered his eyes open. He noticed three things: He's in his old room laying down on his old bed, Reginald is sitting across him with Pogo and Grace, and he had no idea how he got there or why are they staring at him like they're going to a funeral.

"Dad?" Luther called out. "Mum? Pogo? Wh-"

"Relax, Luther," Grace said, breaking the silence between the three of them. "You must be exhausted and sore. You'll be ok, honey."

"Mum?" Luther called for her, feeling a bit uneasy in the guts. "What's going on?"

"Rest, Number One," Reginald interrupted. "The serum needs time to properly sit in."

What serum? Luther looked down his torso to reveal... not his torso. The torso and the arms were obscenely hairy, almost inhuman-like. The torso and the arms were unbelievably muscular (Luther is muscular but this is... not normal) and the skin was a few shades darker as compared to his face.

"What happened to me?" Luther asked. "Why am I like this?"

"I found you near-death at the doorstep of the Academy," Reginald answered. "We took the necessary measures to make sure our Number One doesn't die today."

"What?!"

"I've told you, you will not be able to survive on your own, Number One," Reginald elaborated. "You are not fit to live on your own. You nearly died today, had it not been my kindness, you would've been."

"I was holding up well on my own!"

"You placed all your faith on one person," Reginald countered. "You killed that person."

"Eden died?" Luther asked, feeling intense grief as he felt a hard punch had landed on his guts. His first outsider friend, his only outsider friend, died. "Where's his body?"

"You failed to protect your own ally, how can you be expected to protect yourself?" Reginald barked. "Perhaps you should stop dreaming about civil life and start focusing on what you were born for."

"What was I born for?"

"To be Number One," Reginald answered, his facial expression didn't change once. The coldness set an unease feeling in him. "You have always been best at serving. You always did all my commands perfectly and with no doubt. This is your true purpose in life. This is your true calling."

"To what?"

"To serve the world!" Reginald smirked. Pogo looked down. "What else were you born for? That friend of yours wouldn't even know you if you weren't Number One-"

"How do you know?"

"Why else would you be housed right after you escaped from here?" Reginald asked back. "You two were absolute strangers, were you not? Why would he ever take in a clueless 'holier-than-thou' fool who knew nothing of the real world?"

Luther rubbed his face as he ingested what Reginald had said to him. Why did Eden take him in? What was the purpose? He didn't know them beforehand and they didn't know him, it's not like he was the friendliest, after all.

_"You're Luther Hargreeves, aren't you?" Eden smiled. "Number One with the super strength?"_

_"Yeah, that's me."_

_"Oh, you are definitely accepted here. Come on, follow me."_

"How did he let you stay in his place?"

"The pronouns are they/them," Luther countered, catching sight of Reginald rolling his eyes but said nothing. "I came to their shop and asked if there's any vacancy there for me to work at, and they said there is."

"Seemed unlikely that you were accepted right away."

"I told him that I have super strength and I can help them with cargo," Luther elaborated. "I need a place to stay and herbs, spices, and flavourings aren't too heavy."

"Even you need to cower under Number One," Reginald comments. "Even you couldn't hide the fact that you're Number One. Proves my point, you can't live on your own."

"But they cared about Luther too!" Luther interrupted. "They asked all about me that's not connected to the Academy too! They took me out on games and stuff, we had heart-to-heart that's unrelated to you!"

"Did you really?" Reginald asked. "Or are you just assuring yourself?"

"What?"

"The human mind is very flawed, Number One," Reginald explained. "Things can be switched and can be falsified, even if you are a live witness. You had this bias that he's a good guy-"

"They're."

"That you turned a blind eye towards his weaknesses and the faults in his way," Reginald continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all.

"They killed my friend-"

"Death is normal, people die every day," Reginald interrupted. "Number Six died and Number Five is lost, yet the Umbrella Academy goes on. The world goes on. No man is so important to stop the whole world for him which proves that care and love are all temporary, never truly eternal."

"But-"

"But we are family, Number One." Reginald cuts him. "We don't forget about Number Six or Number Five. We carry their memories with us each day, something other people will not do. They don't care about you, they only cared about the one who's going to save them. Let this be a lesson for you to break free from your wild childish fantasies."

Luther nodded. Reginald started to stand up from his chair and walk out the room with Pogo and Grace trailing behind him when Luther calls out, "Dad?"

Reginald didn't turn around, but he did stop. Luther takes this as his cue to speak. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I have a mission for you," Reginald said. "I'll be sending you up to the moon. For how long I cannot say. I have the technology ready to accommodate you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You will need to send reports of the moon," Reginald elaborated. "On the soil, the sky, if anything changes at all."

"Alright, Dad."

"I'll be leaving you to rest, the serum needs to kick in," Reginald continued. "Rest, Number One."

Why should he stop being Number One?


End file.
